(RP) Realidad Personal
by Fallere352
Summary: El ego, la desesperación, el miedo, el narcisismo, el horror, la miseria, la codicia, la soledad... La Corrupción. ¿Podrán afrontar estos sentimientos mientras el fuego de un conflicto mundial se apaga lentamente? TOARUxBAKEMONO
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Todos tenemos un fin y un principio, durante el transcurso de nuestras vidas estamos al borde de la caída y de nuestra estabilidad.**

**Pero hay algunas personas que creen que en su mundo estarán bien por siempre y no habrá problemas…Pero para bien o para mal las cosas no son así.**

**Les contaré porque pienso esto:**

**Luego de que "X" país declarara que estaba en quiebra los gobiernos de todo el mundo se empezaron a preocupar de sus movimientos financieros y empezaron a surgir deudas inexistentes en ciertos países que apenas podían manejarse con el dinero que manipulaban sus gobiernos. Todo esto comenzó para que los países más fuertes no perdieran influencias.**

**Pero esas deudas también se aplicaban a ellos (ja! que ironía empiezan ellos y también lo terminan sufriendo).**

**Al ver que las deudas entre ellos mismos se iban multiplicando cada país tomó la decisión de quitarles el trabajo a sus propios ciudadanos y retener esos sueldos para poder pagar las deudas que los acechaban…Pero cada acción tiene una reacción (creo que así se decía).**

**Al tener que despedir a trabajadores de muchas industrias, la economía iba decayendo poco a poco y llevó a que prácticamente millones de personas estuvieran desempleadas (en los países supuestamente fuertes y los subdesarrollados).**

**Uno a uno los países más influyentes y los que ya anteriormente estaban en dificultades se empezarón a declarar en bancarrota. Todo termina, y eso se ajusta a nosotros también.**

**Intentar prevenirse para un desastre y que todos tus preparativos comiencen a salir mal. Las industrias caen, la economía de los países se desploma, la gente...le gente ahora no era nada, gracias al manejo de sus propios gobiernos están ahora en esa posición, todo tiene un punto límite.**

**Empezaron a formar sus propios grupos de defensa y supervivencia, intentaron tomar lo que quedaba de ese gobierno incompetente y salvar a la gente. "Grupo de Estúpidos Animales" según políticos… "Salvadores" según la gente, entonces empezaron los enfrentamientos entre gente que quería salvar a los demás y las autoridades que todavía eran fieles a ese gobierno decaído.**

**Enfrentamientos civiles, mucha gente tomó esa iniciativa yo en cambio seguí otro camino junto otros millares más. La peregrinación, le era llamado, consistía en huir de la situación de nuestro país e ir a uno que estuviera con una economía un poco mejor, pero a decir verdad era escapar de un lugar problemático a otro pero de distinto país.**

**Pero eso lo entendí luego de que mi mujer muriera solo en la larga caminata para llegar a un país vecino, solo me quedaba mi hija pero me apena decir que no por mucho.**

**Al ver que centenares de refugiados huían de su país y que deseaban entrar al territorio de otro las autoridades decidieron prohibirles el paso o el fusilamiento, no importaba que ellos también estuvieran en una situación casi parecida a la nuestra, ellos disparaban a todas esas personas que buscaban un lugar mejor. Niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres, incluso un gato, UN GATO! mierda de basura humana tiene que ser una persona para matar a un gato.**

**Solo con suerte se puede decir que pasamos, pero mucha gente murió a nuestro alrededor antes de eso.**

**Pude conseguir un trabajo de falsificador de papeles de nacionalidad, bueno al menos no era nada, mi hija se quedaba en casa era toda un mujer de hogar (me hubiera gustado que estudiara y fuera mejor que eso). Políticos, personas famosa, familias enteras, hacia todos los papeles y tenían nueva nacionalidad, era algo, bueno si los agarraban y descubren que no eran de ese país te fusilaban sin preguntar. Así estuve ganando lo suficiente para los dos, era poco pero bastaba.**

**Pero como he aprendido todo termina.**

**De los enfrentamientos civiles a las guerras entre países ¿gran salto verdad?**

**Cada país intentaba invadir a su vecino para mejorar su situación económica y poder hacer algo contra todo ese desastre que había alrededor (No tenían para darle de comer a la gente pero si para los suministros de guerra)**

**Nuestro caso fue el de país que se defendía de un país invasor, bombardeos de aeronaves, morteros y a veces de destructores.**

**Así durante un mes hasta que una sola bomba basto. Cayó a través del techo pero no exploto, a mi pesar quedó incrustada en mi hija, Yo no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera pude reaccionar, estuve mirando esa escena durante un tiempo, ella debió morir al instante, espero, no quiero pensar en todo ese dolor.**

**Luego de un día reaccione, eso me dijo la persona que me sacó de esa habitación, me estuvo cuidando por un rato y al ver que ya podía hacer las cosas por mi mismo se fue, creo que antes de todo esto él era un policía o alguien que desea proteger la vida de los demás.**

**Pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que esa bomba hubiera estallado.**

**Luego de un tiempo que sucedieron todas estas cosas me entere que una tal RNA había surgido.**

**Con el pretexto de hacer frente a todo esto Rusia y Norteamérica se aliaron (La madre de todas las ironías).**

**Supongo que su poder se mantuvo o lo soportaron de buena manera como para hacer una alianza en este punto.**

**La cuestión es que empezaron a ocupar países que ya no podían sobrellevar más la situación, casi ninguno se resistió a esto, supongo que por el hecho de buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de todo esto era mejor.**

**Otros países en cambio como Japón, China y toda la parte de Europa se estaban empezando a recuperar, me hubiera encantado que mi familia estuviera escuchando esto, pero que puedo hacer, lo he perdido todo y gracias a la economía, a la avaricia, el deseo de poder de pocas personas.**

**Disculpa si está mal redactado pero en este punto eso ya no importa demasiado.**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el trabajo de leer esta carta de un hombre perdido y que ya nada lo sujeta a este mundo.**

**Esta es mi carta antes de que me suicide creo que para algo servirá, pero no para mucho también creo.**

_Adiós y espero que te toque mejor destino que el mío._


	2. Preludio I

**PRELUDIO PARTE I**

**I**

Leyendo una carta se encuentra un joven rubio usando gafas de sol y una peculiar camisa hawaiana. Su nombre es Tsuchimikado Motoharu

-Siempre tan imprudente ¿verdad tío? ¿Que hubiera sucedido si Maika leía esta carta?

Tsuchimikado toma un encendedor y comienza a quemar la carta mientras la arroja por la ventana de su dormitorio

-Al ver que ya varios países estaban a punto de recuperarse de la crisis mundial la Unión Rusa Norteamericana decidió invadirlos junto a la ayuda de sus nuevos estados (que antes eran llamados países) que estaban resurgiendo.

Todo Europa se defendió con dientes y garras aunque cada país iba cayendo ante el avance por tierra de Rusia y el despliegue Anfibio por parte de E.E.U.U.

Pudieron resistir por un tiempo prolongado pero no bastó. Luego de su ocupación sólo quedaban resistencias en cada país pero que no representan mucha amenaza.

Pronto fue el turno de China, un oponente digno y con un sentido del honor único. Pero eso no le alcanzó y cayó finalmente.

Japón fue el último, la RNA lo dejo al final seguramente a propósito porque si se resistía sabían que estarían en una situación desfavorable.

Sin ayuda no nos convenía entrar en un conflicto directo, al menos así lo pensó nuestro Primer Ministro y le cedió la victoria a la RNA sin luchar.

Decidieron que la RNA se ocuparía de casi todas las actividades políticas y administrativas pero siempre que los gobernantes que compartieran el poder con ellos estuvieran de acuerdo, además de no realizar demasiados cambios en la vida de sus ciudadanos. Un simple arreglo para no desatar un enfrentamiento se puede decir.

-[suspira] Bueno, en fin, mejor me cambio y voy a buscarlo antes de que lleguemos tarde

Tsuchimikado se cambia, sale de su dormitorio y camina un par de metros hacia lo de su vecino. Ingresa como si fuera su propia casa y sin importarle mucho vocifera:

-Kami-Yan! ¿Estás listo? Mira que no quiero llegar tarde

En el pequeño dormitorio se encuentra un chico de pelo puntiagudo luchando mientras intenta acomodarse la camisa y terminar su tostada al mismo tiempo. El joven es Kamijou Touma, un chico promedio, de notas por debajo del promedio y con una terrible fortuna

-Si, Si. Ya termino!

-Si no te apresuras te golpeare. [Dijo sonriendo]

-Listo!

Kamijou Touma se detiene súbitamente al darse cuenta de que ese sería su primer dia de clases sin que su compañera de habitación esté allí para despedirlo (o para morderlo)

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes [Dice Tsuchimikado intentando consolarlo]

-Si, lo sé. Vayámonos

Tsuchimikado y Touma salen de los dormitorios y se dirigen hacia el instituto

En el camino a Tsuchimikado se le ocurre molestar a Touma

-Pobre Kami-Yan, ahora no hay ninguna chica que esté esperando tu regreso, ¿Se te hizo costumbre verdad?

-¿Qué cosas dices Tsuchimikado?

-Solo digo la verdad, Kami-yan

-Lo dice el tipo que tiene una Loli-Maid de hermana que lo espera con una abundante cena

-Cada vez que dices eso no puedo evitar pensar lo hermosa que es mi vida

-Desgraciado

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Viste el comercial sobre el brócoli genéticamente modificado? Es para que no tenga un sabor tan horrible y que sus nutrientes sean mejor para el organismo

-Aaah si, si me pregunto ¿Cómo sabrá? Además dijeron que también estará en el menú que impusieron

Con su ocupación en Japón la RNA se ha encargado de la distribución de alimentos, energía, combustibles, sueldos y otras tareas que antes lo realizaba el gobierno japonés. Siempre las dos partes (RNA y políticos japoneses) tenían que estar de acuerdo en la implementación de una nueva ley o medida si no el acuerdo al que habían llegado se rompería. Aunque los representantes del pueblo japonés seguían en sus puestos (gobernadores, primer ministro, etc.) tenían poco poder para decidir algunas acciones

Los de la unión RNA ya estaban satisfechos con tener casi todo el poder en Japón así que casi siempre estaban en desacuerdo con lo que los Políticos Japoneses pedían.

-El menú de la escuela ahora tiene comidas de todo el mundo, además algunas también están modificadas genéticamente, a veces pienso que como mejor en la escuela que en casa.

-Pero, la comida se disfruta mejor cuando uno tiene todo ordenado en la escuela, ¿Verdad Kami-yan? [Termino de decir con una sonrisa]

-Eeeh si puede ser (Mis calificaciones se siguen manteniendo bajas, Rayos!) pero con el estómago vacío la comida se disfruta igual sin importar los problemas. [Dice con un tono alegre]

-Bueno dejemos la comida de lado por el momento [Tsuchimikado cambia su actitud repentinamente poniéndose serio] ¿sabes qué día es hoy no?

Touma se detiene en seco y mira fijamente a Tsuchimikado mientras dice

-Veo que ha llegado el momento

Tsuchimikado: En absolu-

De repente Touma golpea fuertemente en la cara al chico de los lentes y sale disparado a la fuga a una increíble velocidad

-Maldito Kami-yan!

-Lo siento Tsuchimikado! Pero hoy quiero ganar ese lugar en la ventana!

La razón por la cual Touma y Tsuchimikado están tan emocionados es porque hoy el equipo de Voleibol femenino practicará en la cancha de Tenis de la escuela (el motivo es porque la cancha de voleibol usual se rasgó y comenzó a dañar porque unas tuberías de agua se rompieron provocando que todo el terreno se deforme) El salón de Touma se encuentra frente a la cancha de tenis. Siendo cerca de la ventana la zona ideal para presenciar tal evento.

Al llegar al instituto Kamijou Touma y Tsuchimikado Motoharu se dirigen a clase ingresando al salón. Tsuchimikado no puede evitar hacer trampa y empuja a Touma, cayendo inesperadamente sobre su compañera de clase, Fukiyose Seiri.

La situación pudo haber terminado en buenos términos si no fuera porque Touma torpemente estuviera tocando los pechos de Fukiyose

**II**

**Salón de Profesores**

Una voz se escucha desde el exterior: "Disculpe ¿puedo pasar?"

"Sisisi! Adelante" responde una segunda voz

Una chica ingresa al salón. Pelo corto hasta sus hombros y de color castaño al igual que sus ojos, una blusa corta rosada y una falda blanca son sus atuendos

"Disculpe las molestias. Solo queria… ¿Eh?"

Se sorprende al no ver a nadie allí a pesar de que alguien respondió

"Habrá sido mi imaginación"?

-Aquí! Mírame aquí!

Detrás de un escritorio sale una pequeña niña. No aparenta más de 10 años, lleva un vestido rosado al igual que su pelo.

"Que niñita tan adorable. No sabia que habia un bloque de primaria aquí"

-¿P-primaria?! Soy la profesora Komoe Tsukuyomi! [Vocifera la pequeña]

"Claro, claro. Me puedes decir donde puedo encontrar algún profesor?"

-¿No me crees?!

De inmediato toma su cartera y saca de allí lo que parece ser una identificación y se lo entrega a la castaña

"Esto...es imposible"

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que necesitas aquí?

La chica toma consciencia de la confusión que ha causado y se inclina rápidamente pidiendo disculpas

"Solo venía para saber si puedo utilizar su biblioteca"

-¿Sabes que por regla se necesitan que se llenen algunos formularios si es que perteneces a otra institución?

La joven la interrumpe por un momento mientras saca unos papeles de su cartera

"Si es por eso no creo que haya problema ya que los hice "

Se los entrega a la pequeña profesora

-Veamos… E-E-Este Sello! Eres estudiante de Tokiwadai!

"he,he"

De repente Komoe se detiene mientras lee

"¿Algún problema?"

-S-Sabes, si querías usar la biblioteca solo tenias que decirme tu nombre ya que viendo mejor QUIÉN eres no habría sido ningún problema y te ahorrabas todo este papeleo

"Algo me decía que eso pasaría, pero tengo que cumplir cons las normas como cualquier otro estudiante" [Responde sonriente]

-En verdad eres como te describen [sonríe] Siéntete libre de utilizar las instalaciones como gustes

"Mucha Gracias"

se da media vuelta para irse pero en el momento en que agarra el pomo de la puerta la profesora Komoe dice:

-Es una lastima lo que ha pasado con tu escuela, pero animate, todo saldrá bien

"Si"

La joven de pelo castaño se retira mientras la profesora queda pensando

-(No se tiene muchas oportunidades de conocer a alguien como ella. El esper que se encuentra tercero en el ranking de los más fuertes, los Level 5. La más poderosa _Electromaster_ de la ciudad. El As de Tokiwadai, La Princesa Eléctrica. posee muchos apodos pero ninguno causa tanta impresión hasta que se dan cuenta de quien es en verdad… La Railgun… Misaka Mikoto)

**III**

Lo que una mujer haría en este caso es salir corriendo muerta de vergüenza, pero Fukiyose Seiri no era esa clase de mujer. Contrariamente a lo que uno piensa Fukiyose golpea salvajemente en la entrepierna de Touma dejándolo sin aire tirado en el suelo

-¿Qué clase de degenerado te piensas que eres Kamijou Touma?!

Touma en el piso con falta de aire solo puede pronunciar oraciones incompletas

-A-Aire-Culpa-T-Tsuchimi-Mal-Mal-Dito

Touma con sus últimas fuerzas intenta apuntar hacia la entrada donde aparentemente estaba Tsuchimikado para poder culparlo, pero Tsuchimikado se encontraba disfrutando de la escena desde el lugar al lado de la ventana

"Desgraciado!" es lo unico que puede decir el de pelos puntiagudos

En ese momento una persona ingresa al salón. Una joven hermosa, de ojos color avellana y un cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?!

-¿Mi-Misaka-san?

-Estoy intentando leer tranquila y tus gritos me molestan!

-No fue mi culpa! Fue culpa de Tsuchimikado que me empujo y termine tocando los pechos de Fukiyose! [Vocifera]

-¿Que…Que tocaste qué?!

Una rabia inmensa invade a la peli castaña golpeando tan rápido como un rayo al joven desafortunado y sale del salón

-¿Por qué me golpeo?! ¿y qué hacía aquí?!

Los problemas no habían terminado para Kamijou Touma, tan pronto se dio vuelta una endiablada Fukiyose Seiri se encontraba frente a él

-¿Fu-Fukiyose?

-Dime Kamijou… ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE GRITAR QUE ME TOCASTE LOS PECHOS?!

Tan pronto termina esta oración la proporcionada chica golpea el estómago de Touma dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo. Solo se pueden escuchar unas simples palabras del pobre desgraciado:

"Que… Que desgracia…"


	3. Preludio II

**PRELUDIO PARTE II**

**I**

Quizás no sean mas de las 23:30, ciertamente el horario es un factor importante a la hora de describir que en una pequeña, oscura e incómoda habitación se encuentra, reflexionando, sentado en la única cama fija a la pared un joven japones, su nombre es Koyomi Araragi

-(Cielos, no pensé que fueran a usarme de esta forma) Me siento como su payaso  
Al parecer las palabras de Araragi logran llegar a alguien porque una voz responde:  
"¿Por qué te encuentras tan aflijido?"  
La voz parecía de una chica adolecente, una voz hermosa  
-¿Qué te dije de hablar sin mi autorización?  
"Oh! Perdón amo, no lo volveré a hacer" [Con un tono bromista]  
-Deja de burlarte  
"Oh Vamos! Solo intentaba animarte"  
-¿Y eso te importa?  
"mmmm, no creo, solo fue el pie para decirte que… quizás el calor de una mujer…"  
-Solo dices incoherencias! Además, ya no necesito calor alguno [Dice mientras trata de disimular su cara roja, avergonzada]  
"JAJA! Que irónico, porque tú sombra está muy caliente"  
-¿Acaso es una invitación? [Pregunta el joven avergonzado]

Desde el exterior de la habitación se escucha la voz de un chico. Su habla era un tanto peculiar, bueno, quizá porque el joven es originario de Turquía. Es apena unos centímetros más alto que Araragi, un corto cabello negro y ojos marrones que brillan detrás de sus circulares lentes.  
-Eeh, ¿Koyomi te encuentras bien?!  
-Este… Si! No te preocupes!  
-Voy a pasar  
El joven ingresa a la habitación sin apartar los ojos de una de las paredes laterales  
-Jonathan ¿Sabes cuánto falta para llegar?  
-Dieron el anuncio de que estaríamos desembarcando dentro de unas 5 horas mas. ¿Ella no te estará molestando no? [Dice mientras apunta hacia la sombra de Araragi en la pared]  
"El que esta molestando aquí eres tú"  
La voz de la mujer provenía de la misma sombra de Araragi  
-BASTA DE PELEAR!  
-L-lo siento Koyomi  
"Así es, vete, lárgate!"  
-También va para ti!  
"Le das demasiados privilegios a este humano"  
-Calla!  
-No te preocupes Shino-chan, solo le vine a informar algo a Koyomi y me iré  
"Deja de llamarme así! Soy un ser que puede acabar con tu existencia con una mirada, no me desafíes!"  
-Ya, ya, esta bien [Dice mientras sonríe]  
-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Jonathan?  
-Tuvimos que inmovilizarlo entre cinco personas pero al fin lo pusimos a dormir en la enfermería  
-Jajaja! Sus mareos son una verdadera molestia  
-Si, siempre son un impedimento para viajes por aire o mar como en este caso  
-¿Tienes que decirme algo mas?  
-Eh, Koyomi… Mañana tú…  
-Si, tan pronto toquemos tierra me arreglaré y partiré  
-Ya veo.  
El joven turco al escuchar estas palabras solo comenzó a mirar hacia el techo tratando de no mirar fijamente a la persona que tenía en frente y tratar de aguantar lo mas posible la respiración, pero sus intentos no tuvieron éxito alguno ya que frenéticamente estallo en carcajadas hacia el pobre Araragi  
-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- Sus risas resonaban en el interior de la pequeña habitación

-Oye, oye, no te rías, me haces sentir peor de lo que me sentía antes [dando un gran suspiro]  
-Perdón, perdón. Es solo que no me lo imagino al gran Araragi Koyomi reducido a eso  
-Ya, ya, esto no es por mucho tiempo y seguramente volveré antes de que noten mi ausencia  
-Eso espero. Me alegra escucharte animado, últimamente estuviste muy serio  
-¿También tú?  
-¿"También tú"? no me digas que también pensaste eso Shino-chan [Volviendo a mirar a la sombra de Araragi]  
"Oh ya cállalo!"  
-No le hables así!  
-Déjala. [Mientras hace un ademán con la mano]  
"Idiota"  
-¿Cuánto fue ya? ¿2 años?  
-Si. Fue un largo camino. Recuerdo cuando solo éramos nosotros 2  
"Te olvidas de mi!"  
-Claro, claro. Nosotros 2 y Shinobu  
-Si. Formaste una gran, rara y horrenda familia [Dice esto mientras observa desde la única ventana de la fría habitación]  
-Quedarás a cargo mientras yo esté ausente  
-Si, lo sé  
-Mientras tanto informa al resto del grupo que tendrán unas agradables vacaciones mientras yo no esté  
-¿De verdad?! Increíble!  
-Se lo merecen por el trabajo de la semana pasada  
-No fue nada mi Sargento! [Mientras hace una reverencia]  
-Oye ya basta! Me haces pasar vergüenza  
-jajaja! No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti. Increíble! Vacaciones al fin!  
-¿Increíble? Tendrás que cuidar y hacerte responsable de los demás  
-¿Qu- Qué?!  
-Te puedes retirar [Dice el joven japones con una sonrisa en la cara]

Jonathan se aleja de la habitación dejando solo a Araragi mientras reflexiona sobre él  
-(Araragi Koyomi eh. Un Vampiro que tiene de sirviente a otro vampiro y viceversa. Nuestro gran líder) [Suspiro] Así que tendré que ser niñera… yo que ya había planificado todo en mi mente  
Jonathan llega a un salón grande lleno de gente y vocifera:  
-Chicos buenas noticias!

Mientras tanto en la habitación. Araragi se encontraba observando desde la ventana. La Luna llena, una gran luna avasallante dominaba ese brillante cielo nocturno  
"Tu actuación nunca deja de sorprenderme"  
-¿Actuación?  
"Por cómo te comportaste con el chico"  
-Aaah, eso no fue actuación, simplemente tengo mis momentos [Dice mientras mira detrás a su sombra y sonríe]

**II  
**

||En una cierta escuela secundaria||

Un chico de cabello puntiagudo se encuentra con su cabeza contra la mesa mientras medita  
-(Caer sobre Fukiyose. Ser golpeado por ella. Ser golpeado sin razón por Misaka Mikoto. Volver a ser golpeado por Fukiyose. Pelear contra Tsuchimikado por el lugar... y perder) [Suspiro] Que desgracia

De repente una goma asesina ataca a Touma  
-(¿Qué demon…?)  
El ataque provenía de cierto chico de gafas intentando llamar la atención de Touma  
-¿Qué quieres? [Susurra]  
Tsuchimikado le lanza un mensaje en un trozo de papel: "Tsuchimikado Motoharu vía mensajito de papel: Estas nenas en short mientras juegan al voleibol son tan…"  
-(Maldito desgraciado sin sentimientos)

Recibe otro mensaje  
"Aunque no tengo tanta suerte como tú Kami-yan"  
Al terminar de leer este mensaje Touma queda confundido por las palabras del rubio  
-(¿Suerte yo?)

Otro mensaje llega diciendo  
"Caer sobre los suaves pechos de Fukiyose y ser atendido por sus manos, además de tener a una hermosa Tsundere celosa que te atienda, eso es muucha suerte Kami-yan"  
Aún más confundido que antes toma un papel y escribe un mensaje para Tsuchimikado  
-"¿Tsundere celosa? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Tsuchimikado?"  
"De Misaka Mikoto, ¿De qué más estaría hablando?"  
-(¿Misaka?)  
"¿Qué acaso no notaste lo celosa que se puso cuando le dijiste que tocaste a Fukiyose?"  
"Seguro lo estas interpretando mal"  
"Como quieras Kami-yan, pero yo sé de lo que te estoy hablando"

Touma antes de poder responderle a Tsuchimikado se tuvo que detener ya que el profesor de historia había ingresado al salón y Touma ciertamente necesitaba prestar atención a esta asignatura ya que últimamente no saco buenas calificaciones.  
Tomó la decisión de prestar atención y aparentar que lo que había dicho Tsuchimikado no era muy importante. Pero en su interior la curiosidad lo carcomía.  
-(¿Qué quiso decir? Mierda Tsuchimikado, a veces las cosas que tú dices me afectan y en este caso es lo mismo…De seguro te habrás equivocado, ¡Si eso ha de ser! Misaka solo me lanzó esa cachetada porque sintió que yo podía ser un pervertido, solo eso puedo imaginarme….JEJE ella celosa por haberle tocado los pechos a Fukiyose. Si claro!)  
Touma luego de tener ese razonamiento se tomó el trabajo de poner todo su esfuerzo en anotar lo que le pareciera importante sobre lo que decía el Profesor, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos su energía fue decayendo y comenzó a transformarse en un aburrimiento. Paulatinamente eso derivó a un deseo de dormir. Que finalmente se hizo un hecho. Touma se había quedado dormido. Se podría decir que esta era la razón porque a Touma le resultaba bastante salir adelante en esta materia.

En su pequeño "descanso" el joven comienza a soñar  
-Que bien se sienten…  
-P.. Pu…Puedes acariciarlos todo lo que quieras  
La muchacha decía esto con una cara totalmente ruborizada por el hecho de que un chico la estuviera tocando de esa forma  
-Te pido perdón por lo de antes, pero creo que esto significa que a ti te gustan estas cosas ¿verdad? [Touma preguntaba esto con una sonrisa malvada]  
-I-idiota. Eso…eso no es verdad.  
-Aaah ¿segura? Si te saco el sostén y comienzo a tocarlos de verdad ¿qué sucedería?  
De pronto se escucha el eco de una voz.  
"Eeh Idiota, no tienes que hacer eso con esa… me tienes a mí…"  
Touma dejo a Fukiyose y empezó a dirigirse a la dirección donde la voz provenía. Mientras él hacía esto la figura de Fukiyose empezó a desvanecerse.  
"Mírame a mi…Solo a mi….Si no, me pondré celosa…"  
El joven se acercaba cada vez más a la voz y de a poco una silueta empezó a verse a lo lejos. Cada vez se acercaba más y más. La silueta se convirtió de pronto en una figura reconocible para el joven. Era Misaka Mikoto  
-Ya hiciste que me ponga celosa una vez, eres malo conmigo.  
-Pe...Pero yo pensé que… que no me querías de esta forma. Te pido perdón si te he ignorado. [Dijo desconcertadamente]  
-No, tú ya no eres la persona que deseo. Vi lo que estabas haciendo recién. Me tenías a mí y preferiste a otra. No te lo perdonaré.  
-Haré lo que quieras para que me perdones [Dijo mientras juntaba las manos suplicando perdón]  
-Bueno [Enrollándose el cabello] puedes ser mi esclavo.  
-Te pido perdón, te lo imploro, discúlpam- ¿QUEEE?!  
Con una sonrisa sospechosa la castaña comienza a dar vueltas alrededor del chico  
-Si, como dije, sé mi esclavo y te perdonaré.  
-Eh...eh…SI! lo que tú digas!  
Misaka se regocija por lograr que Touma ahora fuera su esclavo  
-Ahora di que eres mi esclavo y que te someterás a mi siempre… Pero todo en voz alta, haz que todos te escuchen  
Touma siguiendo las órdenes de su nueva ama dijo lo que tenía que decir:

-YO SOY TU ESCLAVO Y ME SOMETERÉ A TI SIEMPRE!  
-Bien hecho, pero todavía no te ganas mi perdón por completo, repítelo cien veces y te perdonaré.  
-YO SOY TU ESCLAVO Y ME SOMETERÉ A TI SIEMPRE. YO SOY TU ESCLAVO Y ME SOMETERÉ A TI SIEMPRE. YO SOY TU ESCLAVO Y ME SOMETERÉ A TI SIEMPRE. YO SOY TU ESCLAVO Y ME SOMETERÉ A TI SIEMPRE….."

Volviendo a la realidad, los compañeros de clase (además del profesor) estaban mirando al pupitre donde nuestro protagonista estaba apoyando su cabeza. Estaba totalmente inmerso en su sueño. Repitiendo una y otra vez la frase que Misaka "Dominante" le había pedido que repitiera  
Al ver que todos los del salón se habían tomado el esfuerzo de hacer silencio para escuchar lo que decía Touma con más claridad el profesor decidió que el espectáculo debía terminar.  
Sacudió al chico por un rato…Pero nada. Entonces decidió acercarse al oído y decirle: "Si sigues durmiendo te pondré un cero enorme que no lo borrarás jamás"

Al decir esto Touma se despertó totalmente sorprendido y lo único que pudo decir en ese momento fue un nombre: "M-MISAKA!"

Con esta reacción empezaron los murmullos sobre lo que Touma decía en su sueño y que al despertar dijera solo ese nombre. Había una relación todos se preguntaban.  
El joven aún seguía conmocionado por su manera de despertar así que todavía no podía decir nada. Hasta que Tsuchimikado se acercó y le puso su mano sobre su hombro diciéndole: "Kami-yan no sabía que tenías esos gustos y sobre todo con Misaka-san. Si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda te apoyaré. Mientras no me quieras involucrar a mi claro está Jejeje"  
El rubio se fue alejando riéndose a carcajadas. Touma no comprendía nada. Bueno el despertar, el corto sueño y todo los murmullos que estaban a su alrededor hacían que no recordara nada de su pequeña fantasía.  
Luego de este incidente, el profesor volvió a retomar la clase y unos minutos después todos los demás habían hecho como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Touma decidió hacer lo mismo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había sucedido anteriormente y así siguió hasta que el receso tocara.  
Luego de eso Tsuchimikado decidió hablar sobre el "asunto" de Touma

Al escuchar esto quedó perplejo, atónito, no podía creer lo que había dicho Tsuchimikado  
-Carajo! T-tengo que hacer algo antes de que Misaka se entere de todo!  
-Los rumores se expanden rápido, así que te aconsejo que si vas a hacer algo, lo hagas ya Kami-yan  
-Me matará!  
Tan rápido como termina de decir esto sale disparado fuera del salón de clases  
-(Tengo que encontrar a Misaka y explicarle todo este malentendido!)

El joven de pelos puntiagudos solo puede correr y gritar su característica frase… "Que Desgracia!"

* * *

**Buenas Buenas! Les dejo ya la parte 2 del cap 1 de "Realidad Personal" donde hacen aparicion personajes que no son de To Aru Majutsu No Index. Por primera vez en la historia hacen aparicion Araragi Koyomi y su compañera Shinobu de la novela Bakemonogatari y un personaje totalmente nuevo... el joven Jonathan =)**

**Si te está interesando la historia te invito a que esperes la tercera y ultima parte del capitulo 1 donde tendremos a uno de los personajes mas importantes de ToAru...Dios no lo puedo decir! pero el capitulo será digno de su presencia. Se los aseguro =D**

**Y como ya lo han de saber, este Fanfiction es un Crossover y lo estare publicando a la par en la categoria Crossover. Así que si algo le llegase a pasar a esta historia pueden simplemente ir la categoria Crossover buscar la base que es ToAru y tener la historia =)**

**Saludos... _Fallere352_**


End file.
